


Time is only a Concept

by dont_look_at_the_light



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU-everyone lives, Chuck Lives, Chuck is always fucking late, Commando Raleigh, Don’t Judge Me, Everyone Is Alive, Female!Scott, Indifferent Chuck, M/M, Not til later tho, Pissed Raleigh, Raleigh is done, Travel Time Fun, Will add more tags as I go, if ever, so fucking done, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_look_at_the_light/pseuds/dont_look_at_the_light
Summary: Late. If there’s one word that can be used to describe post-pitfall Chuck Hansen is LATE. And it’s driving Raleigh up the freaking wall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterBallGT (GutterBall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).



> I have not written in AGES, so please be gentle... I just love these two loveable goofballs. They make my sad little world a better place!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment! I’m shameless! Also, if you see any spelling or grammar errors please let me know... I wrote all of this on mobile and my phone has a mind of it’s own...

Late. If there was one thing that could be said about Post-Pitfall Chuck Hansen was late. In the year and a half since they had cancelled the apocalypse Hansen Jr. had caused Raleigh to miss exactly 3 flight connections and delay countless others. Not even for good reasons!

When he’d asked his asshat of a significant other why the hell he was so late all the time he’d simply shrugged, given a cocky grin. His reply being “Just wanted to see what colour your face would turn this time,” all in that cocky as fuck Australian accent. If Raleigh didn’t enjoy his company so much (no “L” word, they’re both far too stunted for that crap) he might just have to rid the world of one of its conquering heroes. 

Fucking bastard...

And where the hell was he?!?!? As history had so often shown them, once that door closed even the Heroes of the World weren’t allowed through. Goddammit! They were never going to make it to Vancouver…

“Raleigh Becket and Charles Hansen please report to Gate 31 for boarding. This is your final warning.” And there it is! Magical number four.  
Is It a bad thing that Raleigh was already looking for a hotel room around the airport until they could rebook their flight? There was a difference between being an insomniac and being forcibly removed from bed at 3am to catch a civilian flight. Come to think of it, now that he has a grouchy ginger body pillow his insomnia hasn’t been quite as much of an issue… The nightmare parts anyways.

“Oi! Ray! That was our last call, why aren’t you on the fucking plane yet?!” Speaking of body pillows...

“I was starting to think you fell in.”

“Nah, just a line up in the lou.”

“Please open your passport to your photo with your boarding pass.” Raleigh almost jumped out of his skin as a very tired airport employee checked Chuck’s documents. Apparently he was more tired than he thought. A nap on the plane sounded like an amazing idea…

———————————

24 HOURS EARLIER

“Pack your bags Ray.”

Raleigh didn’t even bother to look up from where he was flopped on the bed reading. According to all official sources it was just Chuck’s bed, but according to the ridiculous amount of pillows with the sole purpose if lounging Raleigh had claimed the ¾ closest to the wall as his own. The remaining ¼ was for Max. Chuck was in there somewhere. Usually. Finding him curled up on the floor next to the bed wasn’t exactly a strange sight anymore…

“Earth to Ray!” The tap on the head made finally made him look up.

“What?!” Chuck looked smug. That was very rarely a good thing.

“I said pack your bags.” Still so smug…

“What, you kicking me out?” 

“Yeah, but I’ll be coming with you.” ...say what now? “I just got us plane tickets. Let’s go!”

...this level of impulsive was going to put Raleigh into an early grave… He loved travelling, he really did, but with a little planning in the background is always nice. Chuck had a different take on travel. Cruise around online, see a place that looks like fun, buy plane tickets (always two, because making someone else suffer was half the fun), and see what happens. 

See what happens. Apparently he’s always been this way. When Herc had warned him Raleigh had laughed, because hey, he was pretty impulsive when it came down to it. Well, after their first non-PPDC regulated and planned trip, Herc had given him what could only be called an ‘I told you so’ grin that looked alarmingly like his asshole of a son. Bastards… At least he knew Chuck would age well if nothing else… 

Said asshole was now throwing random crap into his duffle bag. It’s a good thing that when security saw their names and passports they went a little easy, because Raleigh could personally guarantee that Chuck had no idea what he was throwing into his bag. Pretty sure none of those clothes were clean. And not his.

“Hey! Those are mine!”

“Snooze you lose! Pretty sure I don’t have any clean grundies anyways.”

“So what, because you don’t plan ahead I have to go commando?”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

“God I hate you…” They really weren’t exaggerating the gingers having no soul thing. No soul means no shame, right?

Luckily enough things passed the sniff test that Raleigh could at least wear semi-clean clothes for a week. Otherwise they’d be hunting down a laundry-mat. For what he wishes he could say was the first time.

“What time do we have to be there at?”

“I dunno, like an hour. And before you ask, yes, it’s an international flight.”

Raleigh adds another tick to his mental list of times Chuck has made him late. To be fair, he lost count a couple months ago and just started over. He was now at 7. If they missed the flight they would be at the magical number 4 for all out fails.  
Fucking asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the airport!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERMAGERD I’M SO EXCITED!!!! People are actually reading my work!!! Thanks again everyone!!! 
> 
> However, this chappie is super short! They’ll get longer as the adventure wears on, I swear!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Poke poke. 

“Go away Ray.” Poke poke poke. “Ray I swear to God.” Poke poke poke.

“Enough!” The loud shout earned him a few glares from the elderly couple a few seats over, but fucked if he cared. The golden fucking retriever puppy sitting next to him looked incredibly smug. Ratbag.

“I’m bored.”

“So sleep.” That earns him a very unimpressed look. To his credit, Raleigh had had a 20 minute power nap as soon as they hit a cruising altitude, but that wasn’t enough for Chuck. He needed his solid 8 hours, especially after the shit-show at the airport. Fucking assholes. At least neither of them checked any luggage. Fuckers would probably lose it out of spite.

“Why don’t you go for a walk and harass a stewardess or something.”

“OK, first of all, they’re called Flight Attendants, and secondly, the grumpy old one told me to sit…” Cue the kicked puppy look. Goddamn it.

“What do you want me to do about it?” 

“Mile high club?”

“Been there, done that. Let me sleep you fucking ratbag.” Another glare from the elderly couple. Must be on vacation from Heaven or something. Fuckers. 

“My tablet died…”

“So read one of your old books then.”

“They’re in my bag…” Said bag tucked snugly away in an unknown overhead compartment. “I was looking for it when the flight attendant told me to go sit down…” Cue another kicked puppy look.

“Fuckin’ fine! I’ll go look! Move!” More old people glares. Must be a nun and a minister or some shit. Fucking hell.

Apparently Raleigh had been going to the back of the plane instead of the front, because his carry on was actually fairly close by— Wait a minute! Fucking asshole stole the fucking window seat!

“Thanks sweetie! That was fast.” Insert sweet smiling emoticon here.

“Yet not fast enough to stop you from stealing my seat, apparently.” Cue another sweet smile. 

Fucking bastard.

————————-

24 HOURS EARLIER

“Where’s the cab?” 

“Fucked if I know! You called them.”

“...no I didn’t… I thought you did!” Fuck. Umm… Time for a plan B!

“Hang on, I’ll call the old man to give us a lift.” 

Ring ring ring.

“Thought you were gone already?”

“Yeah well Ray didn’t call a cab so we need a lift.” Fending off Raleigh with one hand and holding the one to his ear with the other, he drops the big question… “You free for an hour? I’ll cop you some brekkie.”

Insert loud sigh here…

“Yeah I can drive you guys, just give me a minute and I’ll meet you out front.” S-U-C-C-E-S-S that’s the way we spell success!

“Dad’ll be here in a minute, so relax!” Raleigh is still swatting at him. Bastard.

Soon enough a sleek black SUV pulls up in front of the ‘dome and they climb in. Ugh… Hopefully the airport will go a little more smooth.

Doubtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! You guys all rock!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS FAR!!!! Love you so much!!!


End file.
